


Spread the Warmth

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story of an uncomfortable experience following a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Tricksterweewee on Tumblr.

The night I turned 21 I drank too much. I'd never had a drink before so I didn't know I was overdoing it. I didn't plan it at all but my room-mate and his friends used my birthday as an excuse to party. Some people crashed at our place and there weren't enough beds and couches for everybody. My room-mate's friend's friend shared a bed with me. 

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling queasy but mostly sober. My inhibitions were back and I felt all shivery being so close to a girl. Worse, I'd pissed in my sleep. I think I jumped a little when I woke up and saw a dimly-lit feminine face inches from mine. Whatever did it she woke up right then. 

She didn't yell at me. Just humphed. She said she was gonna go to the can but now it wasn't worth it. There aren't words for my feeling when she sighed with relief and the bed got warmer and damper. 

She fell back asleep like it was nothing but I was wide-eyed and bewildered till morning. Everybody gave me a hard time for pissing in the bed but I never told anybody I'd had help.

Since then I've hung out with the girl. We never mention that night but it's always on my mind. I wonder if it's on hers.


End file.
